


RSVP ASAP

by themadlurker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication Failure, Fluff, GPF Banquet, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: It isn't that Yuuri doesn't want to marry Victor - of course he does - he just wasn't expecting to find out the date of his own wedding from the invitations.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vensre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vensre/gifts).



"Mom? Dad??" Yuuri has to plug one ear to hear over the din of the Grand Prix Final celebrations going on around him. "Did you send out e-vites for my wedding with Victor?"

"Of course, sweetheart!" his mom shouts back excitedly. "You just enjoy the banquet, we'll take care of all the planning! Victor already sent us your schedule, so you can be married in time to start preparing for Nationals!"

"Victor did wha-- but when did you--"

"Sorry, sweetheart. We have to go now! Your father and I have a lot of planning to do for the catering. Have fun at the banquet! Mari-chan said you enjoyed it last year very much!! I'm sure it will be even better now you won with Victor!"

She hangs up before Yuuri can ask her who, exactly, told her they were engaged.

Not that they aren't engaged.

Victor says they're engaged, after all. And. It's not like Yuuri doesn't _want_ to be engaged to Victor. Being engaged to Victor is like having dreams come true that Yuuri didn't even realize he'd been dreaming.

He just. Isn't quite sure, still. How it happened.

"Uh, Victor..." he says carefully when they find a brief moment away from well-wishers. "Did -- did you know my parents were planning a wedding for us?"

"Yuuuuuu-riiiiii," Victor sings into his ear. "We're getting marriiiiied!"

"Ha ha, yes," Yuuri agrees. "I guess we are."

"Because you won!" Victor shouts, face mashed against Yuuri's neck. "And so I win! Do you know what I win, Yuuri?"

"Uh, the first drinking competition of the night?" Yuuri guesses, because Victor is being even _more_ handsy than Yuuri expected in public, and that's saying a lot.

"You!" Victor croons happily. "I won yoooooou, Yuuri. My Yuuri. My sexy little katsudon. Let's go to bed, Yuuri!"

"Haha uh. You don't want to stay for the rest of the banquet?" Yuuri asks, torn between dragging Victor out of there to avoid potential public nudity and a surprising reluctance to leave. He's actually enjoying celebrating with his friends and rivals this year. Maybe because he's still sober enough to enjoy it. Or maybe because, after all, he did win, too.

He got a medal, as well.

"You're right!" Victor exclaims. "We can't leave before the dancing!"

"I-I don't think there's supposed to be dancing this year," Yuuri tells him. The officials who remembered more about last year's banquet shenanigans than he did had all given him slightly wary, disapproving looks when they shook his hand. And he really didn't want to make a spectacle of himself, no matter what Chris had to say about owing him a rematch.

But then again--

"Dance with me, Yuuri," Victor says, hot and close against his ear. "Show me your love."

Yuuri hates to back down from a challenge. And he hates even more to disappoint Victor.

He snags a glass of champagne from a waiter, right under the nose of a disapproving skating official. Downs it in two seconds flat and reaches for another.

"Let's do this," he says, and leads his fiancé onto the floor.

Phichit whoops his encouragement from the crowd, which means whatever they do next is about to end up on instagram. Yuuri closes his eyes and thinks about performing for Victor, only Victor, always Victor, no matter who else is there.

When he opens them, Victor is right there with him, and Yuuri takes a deep breath.

"Don't worry about the steps--" Yuuri tugs at Victor's waist until they're pressed together closely, the whole length of their bodies. "Just stay close to me."

Victor smiles softly in return. "Always," he promises.

Yuuri still isn't sure what he said that convinced this glorious man to decide to marry him, but he isn't about to start questioning a good thing.

 

* * *

 

It isn't til the next morning that Yuuri remembers to ask Victor about the surprise wedding planning.

"But--are you okay with my parents just planning a wedding for us?" he asks, while Victor tries hard to block out the light by burrowing into Yuuri's stomach.

Victor hums happily. "Don't worry, I already told your mother you would not want too many people. So it is only our friends. Hmm. Although, maybe we should invite Yakov. Do you think he would give me away? Ha ha."

"When -- when did you decide this?" Yuuri asks, honestly bewildered. His mother barely had time to talk to him after the competition. When did she have time to talk about guest lists with Victor?

"Ahh, I don't remember exactly." Victor shrugs and props himself up on one arm, the better to gaze down adoringly at Yuuri. "There were so many different conversations."

"You've had multiple conversations about our wedding with my mother?" Yuuri asks.

Victor shakes his head. "You've been so busy preparing for the Final, I didn't want to bother you with details. And I am confident you will like everything we planned! All you have to do is show up and enjoy the party!" He presses a kiss to Yuuri's forehead, beaming.

"Oh, um, okay," Yuuri says, dazed. "Thank you for... taking care of everything?"

Victor's hug nearly crushes the life out of him. "Of course, my little katsudon! That's what I'm here for after all, isn't it? To take care of you! And now I can do so forever."

Yuuri melts a little. "I--I'm glad you want to stay with me," he whispers.

He's imagined many times what it would be like, winning the Grand Prix Final -- or losing again -- with Victor by his side. But in all of those visions, Victor went back to Russia, eventually, to his own career. Sometimes it was over the moment Yuuri finished his last routine; sometimes it wasn't until the end of this season, or the next; Yuuri gaining time with Victor by prolonging their time on the ice together for every second his muscle and sinew would allow him.

Now, all of a sudden, he is contemplating a future where Victor is there for -- for as long as Yuuri wants him.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks after a moment, frowning at him with concern, "what's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Yuuri buries his face in Victor's shirt, because if Victor sees the way Yuuri's eyes are tearing up he'll think he's done something wrong.

"I can call your parents," Victor offers, "if you want to change the plans... We can invite the whole of Russia! Or... or cancel the whole thing. Whatever you want."

Yuuri's hand gropes around until Victor pushes the Makkachin tissues into his grasp. He blows his nose, and then shakes his head fondly at Victor's worried expression.

"I'm sure whatever you have planned for the wedding will be fine," Yuuri assures him. "Just--" a sudden thought strikes him "--you'll tell me if we decide to adopt kids, right?"

Victor's mouth opens and then snaps shut on whatever he was about to say. He nods solemnly.

"Promise?" Yuuri asks. There's a sudden sparkle of mischief in Victor's eyes that he doesn't trust. "You'll tell me _beforehand_ if we're adopting?"

Victor presses a kiss to Yuuri's engagement/soon-to-be-wedding band, and says, "I promise." He's still playing idly with Yuuri's hand as Yuuri drifts back into a light sleep. "We can get a puppy though, right? Yuuri? ...Yuuuuuri?"

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this quickly before it gets jossed! Come yell with me about figure skating boys on [my tumblr](http://borninthecold.tumblr.com).


End file.
